


Soldier On

by Followyourwaytodawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Battle Scenes, Gen, end of the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: Remembering back to his first fights, the numbness he once felt afterward had long been replaced by an upsetting sense of normalcy. The ache in his bones replaced by tense muscles hardened by battle. The bright innocent hope that once radiated from every word he spoke...





	Soldier On

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to try something different ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He never wanted to feel like a soldier, but that was becoming inevitable. He wanted to help people, bring light to worlds touched by darkness, free stolen hearts. To see his friends laugh again.  
  
Sora hit the gritty dirt hard after getting hit head on by a Defender's biting shield. It was getting harder and harder to get up. He had long run out of potions, and cure magic wasn't his strong suit. His injuries made his feet drag and his arms quake every time he lifted his keyblade.  
  
It was getting harder to get back up. Knowing there was just going to be more heartless, more pain, made it so much  harder to get back on his feet. More darkness in the worlds than he could possibly imagine.  
  
It was getting so much harder to get back up an fight. Groaning, Sora scrubbed the back of his hand across his forehead to keep the sweat out of his eyes. He honestly never wanted to fight. Never expected it, either.  
  
Remembering back to his first fights, the numbness he once felt afterward had long been replaced by an upsetting sense of normalcy. The ache in his bones replaced by tense muscles hardened by battle. The bright innocent hope that once radiated from every word he spoke...  
  
It was getting so much harder to get back up.  
  
But he had to.

* * *

 


End file.
